This is an investigational drug study involving people with Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM) and overt diabetic nephropathy. It is a mulicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study conducted over a maximum of four (4) years with dose adjustment for changes in renal function evaluating the safety and efficiacy of Pimagedine (aminoguanidine).